1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to a table, and more specifically relates to a foldable, expandable table adapted to be attached to a center support.
2. Background Art
Participants in outdoor leisure activities often desire to have at hand certain personal items such as keys, books, reading glasses, purses, drinks, and so forth in order to enhance the outdoor experience. A table or other convenient spot that is level, clean, and dry is not always readily available, and in many cases it is inconvenient or impractical to transport existing tables to where they are needed or desired. Even where tables or similar surfaces are available they are often dirty, or lack the desired amount of shelter to protect them from the elements. Without a suitable place to store them, personal items such as those listed above may easily be lost, damaged, soiled, or otherwise rendered unfit for use.
Beachgoers, campers, picnickers, and others may find themselves desiring a flat, clean surface that is level, dry, and sheltered from the elements. Portable tables exist but are frequently unsuitable for various reasons. They may be too heavy or too bulky to transport to some areas. They may be unsteady, or it may not be possible to produce a  level surface with them, especially when the ground is rough or uneven. They may also be too exposed for certain delicate items that cannot withstand sunlight or rain.